


【锤基】情蛊

by yanyanstar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanstar/pseuds/yanyanstar
Summary: 文艺：伤人伤己，拿命换你。直白：一篇走剧情的PWP梗来源：LOFTER——大嘴蛙  太太





	1. Chapter 1

陌生的装潢。

陌生的房间。

Loki警惕地看了看四周发现房间内空无一人，他轻轻地晃了晃手脚，发现自己并没有被束缚住。麻醉的药效还没过，Loki的身体几乎完全不听使唤，他挣扎着想起身，却只能狼狈的滚下床。逐渐清晰的痛感让理智渐渐回笼，他靠在床边喘着气，目测了下自己与门的距离，随后无奈地偏过头，艰难地向窗户爬去。

还未将帘子全部掀开，Loki就被眼前的景色震在了原地，他困惑又急切地将头贴在玻璃上，用力的瞪大双眼向下望去。果然，他没有看错，真的是自己居住的小区，甚至就是自己住的那一栋楼！诡异的境遇让Loki倒吸了一口凉气，他转过身想回到床上冷静一下，却下一刻尖叫出声。

“啊！！！！”突然冒出的身影吓的Loki下意识地快速后靠却不慎撞在身后的玻璃上，他下意识地捂住脑袋，眼睛却紧紧盯着端坐在床上的人。

对面的人影却只是平静地看着他，若不是他和善地笑了一下，Loki甚至觉得那只是自己过度紧张下看到的幻象。

他死死的抓住窗框，深吸了几口气才艰难的站起来。但看清了对方的长相后，Loki惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛。

“是你？Thor？你怎么……”Loki半靠在窗户上，竭力地控制着不停颤抖的身体。

“你晕倒在楼下，我把你抬回来，仅此而已。”叫Thor的黑衣男子看着Loki摇着头耸了耸肩，意图表明自己的无害。

但Loki的目光却随着Thor的动作逐渐暗沉，他不着痕迹的换了个姿势靠在窗框上，不屑的冷笑带出嘲讽的意味“那我是怎么从出租车上下来的？或许我该问你，那个司机是谁？”

“司机？”Thor笑着拍了拍床“不如我们坐着说，我看你的状态不是很好。”刻意的示好并没有打动Loki，他冷冷的盯着面前笑容可掬的男子，头顶的白炽灯将Thor的眼睛隐藏在黑暗中，为他的笑容蒙上一层别样的色彩。

Loki的不配合似乎让Thor十分尴尬，他装模做样的咳了两声，站起身坐在一旁的床尾凳上。他微笑着向Loki抬了抬眉毛，发出无声地邀请。

虽然药劲已经消了大半，但行动起来还是很费力。Loki扶着身旁的家具缓慢的挪动到床边坐下，看向Thor的目光满是戒备“现在可以说了吗？我的好邻居。”

Loki的态度让Thor不满的皱起眉毛，他看着Loki眨了眨眼，无赖的重新爬回床上。Thor突然的动作吓了Loki一跳，虽然Thor只是坐在床的尾端并没有继续向前移动，但Loki还是飞快地向后退，靠在床头柜上摆出一副立刻就要起身离开的样子。

“你害怕什么呢？”Thor疑惑地看着对方的动作“如果你想走，你随时可以离开这里。我并没有非法拘禁你的打算。”看着Loki没有搭话的意思，Thor抱着胳膊无所谓的耸了耸肩“你晕倒出租车里，司机刚好是我的朋友，他又恰巧碰见了我，而我认出了你是我的对门。所以善良的我选择把你抬回我的房间。”Thor向前探着脖子，直勾勾地盯着床头沉默的男人“这样说你可以相信我么？”

“但恕我直言，你信不信，其实并不重要”Thor起身走向一旁的书柜，从中抽出一个文件夹转身扔在床上，他盯着那抹被红色眼眶禁锢住的幽暗绿色微笑道“不如打开看看？有惊喜哦。”

疑惑的探究渐渐变成震惊的呆滞，白纸上的每个字他都那么的熟悉，可拼起来却似乎不认识一样，Loki茫然的抬起头看向Thor“这是什么意思？”

“我认为上面写的足够清楚了”Thor冲Loki抬了抬下巴，重新和善的笑起来“信不信由你。”

Loki不可置信地看着Thor“我他妈才不会信你的鬼话。”他哆嗦着站起来，紧紧抓着手中的文件夹“我要立刻离开这里。”

“请便，你的公文包我放在玄关那里，别忘了拿。”Thor笑着向Loki点了点头，转身向外走去。他慢悠悠的踱步到厨房，拿出咖啡豆仔细地研磨起来。

快速离开的踉跄身影和震耳欲聋的关门声并没有得到Thor一丝一毫的注意，他像是完全沉入进自己的世界中无法自拔。直到房间中弥漫起热咖啡的香气，Thor才重新微笑起来，他用力的抽了抽鼻子，脸上满是沉醉的神情。

“你会回来的，Loki。”


	2. Chapter 2

终于回到家里的Loki仍然不明白自己到底遭遇了什么。

一切都是如此的莫名其妙，事情的荒谬程度简直让Loki开始怀疑自己是否是在无意中参演了一出疯人院戏剧作品，那个神经兮兮的邻居是这出戏的总导演，而自己则是无辜遭殃的‘路人演员’。

然而最让Loki感到不可思议的，则是那个文件夹里的内容。

情蛊

两个字他都认识，可合在一起却是那么的陌生。作为一个坚定的唯物主义者，Loki根本不相信Thor的屁话，但对方随意的态度还是让他心里暗暗打鼓。大费周章的给他下药，却什么都不对他做，甚至让他安全的离开，这不现实。

除非，文件夹里的内容都是真的。

【情蛊】中蛊者需要每天和下蛊者发生性关系，持续一个月，否则会遭到蛊虫噬心而死。

必须每天发生性关系，否则就会死？

卖肉的三流鬼片里都不会有的烂俗剧情却在现实中找上了他。

也许Thor只是个神经病，Loki痛苦的抱住头窝在沙发里安慰自己，这只是他的恶作剧，没准这会儿他正在家里因为自己的愚蠢而开怀大笑。Loki想强迫自己忽略这个荒唐的事情，却又无时无刻不在思索着情蛊的真实度。

他跌跌撞撞地跑向书房，顾不上开灯便向书桌扑去，亮起的莹蓝屏幕像是唯一的救赎，更像是来自地狱的召唤。

《乾州厅志》：“苗妇能巫蛊杀人，名曰放草鬼。遇有仇怨嫌隙者放之，放于外则蛊蛇食五体，放于内则食五脏。被放之人，或痛楚难堪，或形神萧索，或风鸣于皮皋，或气胀于胸膛，皆致人于死之术也。”

简短晦涩的历史资料让Loki脱力的倒在椅背上，他抱着要炸掉的头趴伏在桌子上，深吸一口气试图缓解心脏越来越剧烈地跳动，突然他像是想起什么一般立起身快速的看了眼手表，随即又颓然地倒下去。

11点27分

所以是真的？那个狗屁的蛊虫噬心？左胸处渐渐清晰的痛感让他几乎无法思考。

“不……不”人不能和自己的命开玩笑，Loki咬着牙站起来，费力地向门口移动。他紧紧地扣着墙壁，用力过度的手指白的发青，冷汗顺着额头流进散开的衬衫领子，强烈的疼痛让他忍不住蜷缩起来。就在这时，门开了。黑衣服的男人如天神下凡一般站在门口一脸抱歉地看着他“我猜到你可能需要帮助，希望我来的不算晚。”

Loki愤怒地盯着越来越近的身影，被抱起的失重感让他认命的叹了口气“去你家。”越来越昏沉的思绪让他只能顺从的窝在Thor的怀抱里。

一个月后我就送你去见上帝，Loki咬着牙想。


	3. Chapter 3

然而，先去见上帝的是Loki。

因为时间关系两个人并没有进行什么美妙前戏，Loki已经做好了迎接一场痛苦又乏味的性爱的准备，但出乎意料的是，Thor的技术很好。

硕大的阴茎撑开紧致的肠道，不断向更深处撞击着，乳白色的润滑剂随着快速的抽动被挤出体外顺着交合处向下流淌，白色的点缀让被顶的通红的后庭显得愈发淫靡色情。

越来越快的撞击让Loki紧紧地抓着床单才保证自己不被顶进墙里，他拽过身旁的枕头，将头深深埋入其中，咬着柔软的布料一声不吭地射了出来。随后，Thor的精液灌满了他的后穴。

Loki筋疲力尽地倒在床上，陷入沉思。

现在的他没有任何不舒服的迹象，好似不久前的痛苦只是他的幻觉，但这也证明了一件事，那个所谓的情蛊，是真的。在接下来的一个月里，他必须与身旁的男人保持性伴侣关系，而且是每天进行一场性爱，否则，他就要死。

Loki翻过身怒视着Thor，仿佛这样就可以将眼前的男人烧死在自己的怒火中。

“为什么是我？”

“我本来没想这么对你的”Thor重新将Loki压在身下，纤长的手指轻柔地抚摸着因慌乱而不停转动的绿色“我试着和你搭讪过也努力过，你明明知道我的意思，却没有给我任何机会。是你断绝了让我正常追求你的可能性。”他按住Loki张开的唇“Loki，是你让自己落到这个田地的。”

Loki自认也算是强壮有力，但他那点力气遇上Thor这个人形肌肉简直是螳臂当车，费力地挣扎更像是热情的邀请。Thor抓着Loki的脚脖子扛到肩上，悠闲地欣赏着身下双腿为自己大开的男人，痛恨和惶恐的表情浮现在情欲还未褪去的俊美脸庞上，泛着水光的碧绿眸子一眨不眨地盯着他，充满愤怒的目光并没有让Thor心生愧疚，反而让他越加的欲火焚身。他的手慢慢摸索到那个紧致的洞穴，不顾Loki的反抗直接插了进去，灵活的手指在肠道的褶皱上细细描摹，有意无意地刺激着周围的敏感地带，紧缩的小穴不餍足的蠕动着，贪婪的吞噬着Thor的手指。

Loki情不自禁的想要夹紧双腿，强烈的快感让他无所适从，他扭着腰想摆脱在身下作乱的手，哭喊着踢打Thor“不……放开我！”Thor却将满是肠液的手举到Loki的眼前晃了晃“你在抗拒我，它却在欢迎我，你们谁说的是真的?”Loki偏过头不去看Thor的手，过于羞耻的场面瞬间染红了他的脸“不……不”

Thor将全身的重量压在Loki身上，用力将他的腿分到最开，一个挺身直接插进最深处，他轻咬着Loki的嘴唇看着那双失神的眼睛，满意的笑了起来。

“不什么？不要停么？”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天清醒后，房间内已经没有了Loki的身影，只剩下凌乱的床单被随意的丢在角落里。Thor看着空荡荡的床撇了撇嘴，慢悠悠的开始拆除皱皱巴巴的被套。据他观察Loki十分洁癖，今天晚上如果被他发现还是这一套，恐怕会直接炸毛吧。沉浸在想象中的Thor轻笑出声，但很快，一抹暗红的血迹凝固了这灿烂的笑容。

Thor沉默地看着那片黯沉的鲜血，他有些呆楞的掀开自己的上衣，一道新鲜的伤口正裂着血盆大口与他对视，殷红的血珠匆匆滚落，砸在雪白的被单上变成盛开的红梅。

这么快？Thor捂住自己的脸，双手不受控制地颤抖起来。

蛊术是Thor母亲家族里狠毒的禁术，自古传女不传男。他苦求了表姐许久并再三保证自己只是好奇才习得了这古老的秘术。

情蛊不仅会牵制中蛊者，也会侵害下蛊者。下蛊者每与中蛊者发生一次性爱身上就会添一道触目惊心的伤口，参差不齐，流脓淌血，无法愈合直至蛊术结束。若一个月后中蛊者没有爱上下蛊者，两个人都会因蛊毒反噬而惨死。

没关系，还有一个月的时间，Thor暗暗给自己打气。

第一次见到Loki是在停车场里，烟雾缭绕中的冷淡双眸瞬间就抓牢了Thor的心，难以想象世界上怎么会有那么好看的一双眼睛，甚至让他夜不能寐。Thor千方百计地打探到了Loki的住址，他飞快地贱卖掉自己的房子，又以三倍的价钱买下了Loki对门的房间。搞定房子的当晚，Thor就趴在门上等待Loki的归来，当不甚清晰的猫眼里终于出现那道熟悉身影时，他的老二直接激动的怼在了门上。

他知道自己这样有点变态，所以他开始寻找一切机会与Loki搭讪，他希望他们可以有一个正常又美好的开始。只是这一次，Thor一向引以为傲的爽朗笑容和健美身材都栽了跟头，无论他如何表现，Loki对他的态度始终疏离又礼貌。Thor感到挫败的同时又燃起了更大的斗志，他决心要啃下这块硬骨头。

直到有一天，他没有等回Loki。

本该下班的Loki迟迟不见身影，Thor无聊的在花园里绕了三圈又三圈，来来回回坐了无数次电梯，晃悠到保安都开始用异样眼光盯着他时，才悻悻地回到房间。他不死心地趴在门口，静静的看着猫眼外的漆黑。不知过了多久，他们这一层的灯终于亮了起来。

Loki显然是喝多了，他的身体几乎完全瘫在墙上，脚步漂浮的向自己的房门移动着。钥匙相碰发出清脆的响声，在这安静的楼道内显得格外刺耳。而直到反应灯暗下去，Thor都没有听见对方开门的声音。他小心翼翼的打开门，压着嗓子冲反应灯咳了一声，楼道内瞬间亮了起来。他慢慢的向Loki的方向挪动着，却惊讶地发现对方已经睡着了。Thor半跪着轻轻抱起Loki，借着灯光仔细的看着这张他垂涎已久的脸。但很快他就明白了Loki晚归的原因，醉倒的男人身上全是鬼混后的痕迹，凌乱的发丝、红肿的嘴唇、隐晦地藏在衬衫里的吻痕。

愣了许久，Thor才强压下怒火打开Loki的门，将他轻轻地放在沙发上。眼前这个陌生而又温馨的房间让Thor再也无法控制心中飞涨的嫉妒和愤怒，他冷冷的盯着睡得香甜的Loki，想了片刻，他照下Loki的房门钥匙，悄悄离开。

第二天，他谎称自己的钥匙丢了，用手机里的照片成功配出了Loki家里的钥匙。估摸着时间还早，他偷偷溜进Loki家里。一顿仔细的翻找后，Thor没有看到任何可以表明情侣身份的物件，也没有发现另一个人在这生活的痕迹。看来那只是他的一夜情对象，然而这个认知只让Thor松了一秒的气，他的心就再次被书桌上的文件揪住了。

工作调任通知书？

Thor觉得自己的心仿佛瞬间被寒冰冻住，他呆呆地站在原地，直到设置的闹钟响起才让他回过神来。他谨慎地将一切放回原处，没有回家也没心情再去花园和Loki装偶遇，不知去哪里缓解情绪的Thor只好在大街上漫无目的游走。

Loki不属于他这件事他一直以为自己明白，也以为自己可以接受可以改变，但现在他才发现并不是这样，至少目前为止他做出的所有努力都是徒劳。他沮丧地抱住脑袋蹲坐在路旁思考接下来的对策。过了很久，他终于想到了一个好办法。

蛊术

或许只有这个办法，才可以完全地控制住那个人吧？Thor抬头看向昏暗的天空，拨通了电话。


	5. Chapter 5

Loki不死心的去医院为自己做了全面的检查，当然，结果是意料之中的一无所获。无奈的同时Loki又不禁感叹造物主的神奇，若不是亲身经历了这一系列事情，恐怕他只会把那几张纸上的内容当作荒唐的笑话。

不上床就会死，这情节听起来多适合出现在那些不需要剧情的GV里！然而这个奇葩狗血的事情不仅出现在了现实生活中，还发生在了他身上！

Loki呆坐在长椅上，一时间不知该怎么办好，现在他完全陷入被动里，这是他最不想看见的场面。

在感情里Loki一向是主动方，他讨厌被动接受带来的不确定性，所以他主动放钩吸引猎物并且从不和人保持长久的床伴关系。

Thor出现在他视野里的第一刻他就明白这个金发壮汉的意图，虽然这个男人十分符合自己的口味，可他不经意间散发出的危险气息还是让Loki清醒的意识到，这个男人不可能是一个合自己心意的炮友。他刻意又疏远的回拒着Thor所有殷勤付出，以为时间长了就可以摆脱烦恼，却没想到对方孤注一掷，用这种恶劣的手段将自己绑在他身上。

Loki以身体不适为由向公司请了假，可现在他却不知道去哪。迷茫地走到医院门口下意识地招了招手又在下一秒将手立刻收回，他狐疑地四下看了看，犹豫了两秒还是向地铁站走去。

看来近期是坐不了出租车了，这可多亏了那个金色头发的神经病呢，Loki站在拥挤的人群中翻着白眼想。

对Loki而言，除了一场必须每天进行的性爱外加一个勤劳的‘私厨’，情蛊的出现并没有给他的生活带来太多变化，他依然像没事人一样朝九晚五的工作着。毕竟，Thor的床上技术确实算得上无可挑剔，身材也好得没话说，与这样一个人保持一个月的性关系也不算勉强自己。只是Thor近来有些奇怪，他好像在压抑着什么，而且越来越不愿意与他坦诚相见了。

但这与我并没有什么关系，一个月而已，别妄想真的捆住我。Loki摇摇头将有关Thor的想法甩出脑袋，深吸一口气认真工作起来。

时间飞快，转眼半个月就过去了，Thor与Loki的关系依然没有什么实质性进步。每天晚上Loki都会准时出现在Thor家和他一起吃饭，有的时候他们在饭后直接做爱，结束后Loki就会一声不吭地回到自己家里；有的时候他们会先窝在沙发上看会电视，不尴不尬的说上几句话后再做爱。但无论如何，Loki从不会在Thor家留夜，Thor曾经试过很多方法想在结束后和Loki同床共枕，但不管Loki有多累，歇过劲来后都会回到自己家里，仿佛这样就可以与Thor划清界限。

身上十多道或大或小流脓淌血的伤口无时无刻不在提醒着Thor情蛊的存在，他突然有些后悔自己当初的选择，或许他不该那么冲动的做出这个决定，至少，他应该为他们留一条后路。他不害怕死亡，可他不希望Loki和他一起死。

当最初的冲动和决绝慢慢消散，现在的Thor只希望Loki可以好好活着，哪怕他一辈子都没有办法和这个男人发生点什么。

可是一切都来不及了。

蛊术一旦施展，便没有回头路可以走。他们之间早就只剩下两种结局，相爱便存活，不爱即死亡。

Thor伸手抹了下湿润的眼角，他甚至不知道该想些什么让自己好过一点。他抬起头装作淡定的样子，继续前进的脚步却在看到对面的人影时硬生生的停住。

是Loki！还有个男人。

虽然相隔的太远Thor并不能看清他们在干什么，但两个人的暧昧还是被他们之间的紧密距离清晰的传达出来。

悲伤的心情瞬间被愤怒取代，他三步化两步的跑向正在拥抱的两个人，一把拽过Loki的手腕将他扯进自己怀里。

“喂！你……”Loki被突然出现的Thor拉的一个踉跄，还没来得及作出反应就被Thor甩到肩上。“这个男的有主了，请你也有点做人的基本道德。”说完没再理那个愣住的络腮胡胖子，扛着Loki大步流星地转身走开。

“Thor你有病吧！放我下来！”Loki不断的挣扎让Thor越加火大，他照着Loki的屁股狠狠的打了两下，肩上的人终于不再挣扎，嘴里的谩骂却没有停止。怒火燃烧了Thor的全部理智，倍加愤怒的同时他还感受到一丝被背叛的痛苦和委屈，他不想听Loki的解释，因为那只会伤他的心，他只想找个地方操他。显然，对于失去理智的Thor来说，不远处的公厕就是一个好的选择。

被Thor扛在肩上的Loki完全没弄明白到底发生了什么，上一秒他还沉浸在见到好友的快乐中，下一秒就被Thor按在肩上打屁股，恼羞成怒的Loki气的直想踢飞这只突然出现的人形巨怪，还没来得及付出实际行动，他就被按在了马桶盖上。

两个身材健壮的成年男子根本无法在这个狭小的空间里做什么大动作，Loki用力地挣扎着却无济于事，很快他就重新被按回原处上，裤子也被扒到大腿根，被迫撅着屁股一副等操的模样。

“你变态吧你！我拜托你去医院看看精神科行么？你是不是啊！！”没有一点扩张，Thor直接插了进去，虽然他们每天都会发生关系，但Loki还是疼的两腿打颤。“我不能满足你么？让你饿到在大街上就发情？”Thor恨恨的咬着Loki的耳垂，没有给颤抖的Loki缓冲时间便立刻快速的抽动起来。

下身仿佛被撕裂一般的疼让Loki直想哭，他咬住手指不让自己发出一点声音，身体疯狂地向前挪动仿佛这样就能逃离Thor带来的痛苦。但他的腰被Thor铁一般的手腕牢牢的卡住，剧烈的挣扎带来的苦果只能是他自己吞。Loki深吸了几口气，颤抖的扶住抽水箱，跪在马桶盖上尽力配合着Thor的动作，也只有这样自己才能稍微好受点。

火辣的疼痛带来更清晰的感知，后穴里一胀一胀的粗大阴茎，好像一根炽热的铁棍要把他捅个对穿。Thor几乎将Loki整个举了起来，他抓着Loki的胯毫不留情地狠狠的撞击着“你看你像不像个欠操的婊子”Thor一只手抓住Loki的头发将他拽到自己怀里“我喂饱你了吗？还是现在把你的情郎叫回来一起满足你？”Loki一声不吭地隐忍摸样气的Thor简直要呕血，他捏着Loki的脖子强迫他与自己对视“怎么？我是不是破坏了你们的情感交流？碍着你对别人发骚犯贱了？”“你……嗯……你闭嘴。”Loki也气的眼珠通红，他憋着气不让眼泪掉下来，努力想甩开下巴上的手“是啊，你挡着我，啊……挡着我去，嗯……找真爱了”气得发抖的Loki什么都做不了，只能疯狂的向Thor甩眼刀，好像这样就可以杀死对方。“是么？”Thor阴沉地笑了一下“真可惜，你没机会了，你永远都没有机会了。”他甩开Loki的头，用力地抽动了几下后，低吼着射了出来。

Thor松开抓在Loki胯上的手，抽出疲软的阴茎，力竭的靠在门板上，Loki维持着跪趴的姿势，呆呆地看着身下的白色精液。歇了一会，两人都沉默的套上自己的裤子。

“我不觉得我有义务给你解释什么，但刚才那个人只是我很久没见的一个朋友。”Loki转过身，艰难的站起来与Thor对视“就算那个人真的是我的炮友，也轮不到你来管。我只是被迫与你在一起做一个月的爱，时间一到就立刻分开，请你摆正自己的位置。”他深吸一口气，面无表情地看着Thor“今天的份已经结束了，现在，请你让开。”

Thor呆楞地看着Loki，直到面前的冷漠变成不耐烦，他才苦笑着挪开自己的身体“对不起，我……”Loki没有搭理Thor，直接推门走了出去。

Thor坐在马桶上看着扇动的门板，身上的伤经过刚才的拉扯大有变重的趋势，轻轻吸口气都能感受到疼。可这些都比不上心上被扎出的口子，Thor觉得自己的心脏好像被荆棘紧紧缠绕在其中，每一次跳动都向四面八方传递着痛苦。不知过了多久，他捂着脸无声地哭了出来。


	6. Chapter 6

等Thor终于走回小区时已经是深夜了，他抬头看着黑漆漆的窗子沉默不语。如果今天他没有那么冲动，或许他正在和Loki享用美味的晚餐，虽然只是他单方面的找话题尬聊，但也比现在要好得多了。

为什么他总是这么冲动？Thor沉默地走进电梯，抱着胳膊看着镜中的自己。

蛊术对人的改变有这么大么？仅仅不到一个月的时间，原先那个朝气的小伙子便消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是一张苍白又绝望的脸。Thor用力挤出一个笑容，却发现镜子中的人脸更难看了。他叹了口气低头凝视地面，沉默地等待着自己的楼层。

Loki果然没有出现。Thor虽然早就知道会这样，却还是忍不住难过。

这或许是他这辈子做得最错的一件事情，他懊恼地想要砸烂床板，但他的身体只允许他擦掉眼角的泪水。他不该拖Loki一起下水的，Loki还有他的大好时光，现在却要为自己的一己私欲赴死，他甚至还不知道自己快死了。

Thor把头埋进被子里，不顾身上的伤口蜷缩成一团。鲜血顺着开裂的伤口不断淌进床单里，但这些他还能承受，身体上的伤只能带来浅薄的疼痛，甚至比不上Loki冷漠的目光。

“咚咚咚”Thor疑惑地露出脑袋，好像听见有人敲门，他撑起身张望了一下，这么晚来敲门的只能是Loki，可他等了一会却没听到任何声音。幻听而已，Thor自嘲的摇了摇头，还没等他开始失落，房间内又重新响起敲门声。

“咚咚咚咚咚咚”这回的声音比上回急切，Thor没敢耽搁，随意披了件睡袍就向门口走去。虽然不知道对方找自己什么事，但不可否认的是，Thor的心情因为敲门声重新愉快起来。

“Loki……”看着门外男人的衣服，Thor想说的话全被塞回了嘴里，心情也落回谷底。Loki还穿着白天的那一身衣服，即使在夜色下，白色的斑点在黑色的西裤上也格外的明显。但他似乎没有意识到，相比Loki沾满精液的裤子，他身上渗满了血的睡袍更加的引人注目。

“进去说吧。”Loki复杂地看着Thor，不等Thor点头，他便挤进房间，轻车熟路地向卧室走去。Thor困惑的抓了抓头发，被血染红的衣袖映入眼帘。

被发现了。

这个认知让Thor整个人僵在原地，他忽然不知该怎么面对Loki，难道对他说，快点爱上我，否则还有几天你就要死了？

“进来。”Loki冷静的声音传进Thor的耳朵，稍稍帮他找回了些理智，伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，自己做下的孽也应该由自己来处理。Thor深吸了一口气，转身走进卧室。

Loki坐在那一滩血迹旁边，安静地看着他。对方冰冷的神情让Thor一时间不知道该说什么，他默默的坐在Loki附近，等待着暴风雨的降临。

“那东西对你也有损害，是么？”Loki皱着眉盯着Thor身上的血色长袍。

“是。”

“你会死么？”Thor不知该怎么回答这个问题，他也给不出准确的答案来。

“那我呢？我会死吗？”Loki追问道。

“对不起，我不知道。”

“你不知道？”Thor的回答显然出乎了Loki的意料，瞪圆的眼睛里满是困惑。

Thor抱住自己的头，臂膀间传出沉闷的哽咽“我没想到事情会变成这样，对不起。我以为……”

我以为我可以扭转你的心

我以为我可以让你爱上我

我以为我们会有好的结果

“我太冲动了，我真的没有想过这个后果”Thor咬着牙努力控制住想要哭泣的冲动，他不想在Loki面前像孩子一样哭哭啼啼。

“太冲动……”Loki茫然地重复着Thor的话，呆滞的靠在床板上看向漆黑的窗外。

“我们会因何而死？”良久，Loki才重新找到自己的声音。

“如果在一个月结束的时候你没有爱上我，我们就会因为蛊毒反噬而死。”Thor抬起头看向Loki，眼中亮起期冀的光。他多希望Loki听完只是淡淡一笑，告诉他，要是那样他们就不必死了，因为他爱他。

但是没有，Loki甚至没有转过头看他一眼。

寂静的黑暗中，他听见Loki好听的声音

“那看来我们必死无疑了。”

Thor绝望地抬起头，过了许久才叹出一口气。

“对不起。”

ps：本来没想让基妹来找锤哥，但写着写着觉得锤哥也太惨了点，算了还是让基妹来找他吧。虽然过程不温馨，但是和喜欢的人见一面应该比自己窝着好点吧。


	7. Chapter 7

他们心照不宣地忽视了那一晚，关系又恢复成最初的状态，但比那时的不尴不尬要好上一点，至少现在他们能偶尔聊上几句。

Loki请了年假在家照顾Thor，美名其曰让他死前好过一点。Thor被Loki语气里的凉意吓得一哆嗦，虽然心中揣揣却不忍放弃与Loki相处的和谐时光，即使这只是假象，却仍然让Thor忍不住沉沦。

美好的日子转瞬即逝，一个月的最后一天很快就到了。

Thor的身上布满了伤口，尤其以腿部和背部的几处最为渗人，几十道大小不一的口子无一例外地淌着血，即使用厚厚的纱布裹住，还是会渗到衣服上。他经常要睡很久才能缓过劲来，Loki讽刺他损人不利己时他也只是笑笑，他已经变得非常虚弱了。

Thor窝在沙发上盯着Loki，即使现在每天都能见到他，却还是感觉看不够。

就这么坐在这看着他过一辈子也挺好的，Thor被自己俗气的想法逗得笑了起来，Loki听见笑声回头扫了Thor一眼，又继续忙活手下的东西。

本来他们打算做一顿烛光晚宴来‘庆祝’最后一天，可现在的Thor并不能帮上什么忙，Loki只好自己随便的准备一些。

时间在最后一天像是被调了倍速，等Loki忙完手里的活发现外面已经黑天了，转头看向沙发，才发现Thor已经睡着了。

满身鲜血的Thor看上去仿佛已经死去多时。

Loki沉默地站在一旁凝视着这诡异的场景，然后，他一巴掌扇醒了这个熟睡的男人。

“吃饭了。”Thor听见Loki温和的声音。

为什么打我。Thor迷糊地捂着脸，慢腾腾地从沙发上爬起来，坐在餐桌前委屈巴巴地看着Loki。

“cheers”Loki举起酒杯向Thor示意了一下，仰头喝光了杯中的酒。

“cheers”Thor举杯意思了一下便放回原处，歪在椅子上看着Loki。沉默了半天，他向对面的人伸出手“过来”

Loki顺从的跨坐在Thor身上，看着对方不紧不慢解腰带的手不禁冷笑出声“你这算牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流么？”

Thor抬头笑了起来，他一边含住Loki的唇瓣一边发出含糊的声音“算吧”。

他们忘情的亲吻着对方，Loki手指不自觉的抓紧Thor的头发，Thor的手熟练的解开Loki的衬衫，顺着他的后腰伸向下方的圆润双丘。

“嗯”屁股突然被揉捏的异样感觉让Loki不仅呻吟出声，他把Thor头扳到自己的肩膀上让他靠在那里，他轻轻的亲吻着Thor的额头，闭着眼感受着后穴中灵巧的手指。

但很快，两个人的姿势就变成Loki气喘吁吁的靠在Thor的肩上“你进来吧”Loki冲着Thor的耳朵吹了一口气又轻轻舔舐起他的耳垂。

阴茎被小穴包裹的瞬间Thor便满足的哼出声，不论和Loki做了多少次，这个炽热紧致的洞穴都对他有着致命的吸引力。随着身下的动作越来越快，Loki必须牢牢的把住椅背才能控制住自己。

“你为什么……嗯……觉得我……我们一定，哈……会死？”Loki托住Thor的后脑亲吻着那双蒙上情欲的蓝色眼睛。

“爱能感受出来的，你不爱我，我能感受到。”Loki的话让Thor瞬间诅丧起来，他低头吮吸起Loki的喉咙，用的力气让Loki皱起眉毛。

“是么？”Loki将下巴垫在Thor的头顶，脑袋随着身下的动作一晃一晃的摇动着。“原来是，哈……是这样啊……”

“你后……后悔么？”Loki抬起在他胸前上作乱的脑袋，盯着那抹清透的蓝色。

“我早就后悔了”

“是么？”

“我不该把你牵扯进来，或许我应该换个方式追你，换个你能接受的。”Thor的手紧紧地抓着Loki细滑的背“我不希望你死，我希望你活着。”

“啊”Loki呻吟着射了Thor一身，Thor也再一次灌满了Loki身下的小洞。

他们相拥坐在这窄小的椅子上，将头抵在一起回味着射精的快感。

窗外响起悠扬又缥缈的的钟声，Thor轻轻的在Loki的脸上亲了一口“我爱你。”

钟声不紧不慢地响了十二下后，午夜重归寂静。

“……要不我们再做一次？”

“滚。”

END  
我纠结了好久到底是he还是be后来还是被拽回了he的道路

太开心了，这是我第一次破万字，以前从不敢想象还能破万哈哈哈哈哈哈，或许我可以向两万努力了？


End file.
